


[PODFIC] Family Kitchen

by silvershadowkit



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Families of Choice, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvershadowkit/pseuds/silvershadowkit
Summary: Podfic of Family Kitchen by DearCat
Relationships: Sawada Nana & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi & Vongola Tenth Generation Guardians, Varia & Vongola Tenth Generation
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	[PODFIC] Family Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Family Kitchen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21382873) by [DearCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearCat/pseuds/DearCat). 



cover art by SilverShadowKit

Music "Stand Up!" by Lead

### Download

[Complete MP3](https://ia601405.us.archive.org/10/items/family-kitchen/Family%20Kitchen.mp3) | 32:45 | 15.2 MB  
---|---|---


End file.
